


Wish

by kangelique



Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: "As you wish" has come back to haunt me, Deleted Thoughts, Emma is feeling feelings, F/M, Gen, It's poetry about the kiss, It's the kiss, Light Angst, Season 3 episode 5 "Good Form", in the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: She made him speechless.But her past is catching up, fast and hard.Henry is somewhere.Neal is everywhere.But Killian is here.She needs to break before they break her.He says the worst.“As you wish.”She wishes they could meet in the middle again.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327670
Kudos: 6





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I have one more little piece after this and then the poetry angst is done for a while.

**Wish:**

His lips are passionate, seeking to satisfy. 

Her lips are curious, seeking to silence every fantasy of his taste. 

His hand is hesitant, unsure of where to go, where it belongs. 

Her hands are desperate, because she wants things she can’t have. 

And he’s a villain. 

But he’s also the soul her soul is scared of. 

He gets what this is. 

She’s telling him there will be no second time. 

Their tongues collide, twist, and take, but he doesn’t care.

At the moment her heart doesn’t care either.

It’s easy to ignore how it pounds, maybe with excitement. 

Maybe for him.

It’s easy if she focuses on the scraping of their teeth, on their way their moans blend, the perfect fit of their bodies.

Except the moment is closing. 

The brief feeling of good is escaping. 

She’s losing balance, she’s losing her mind. 

And he’s losing his breath, he can’t steady her when he’s unsteady on his feet. 

She did this. 

She made him speechless. 

But her past is catching up, fast and hard. 

Henry is somewhere.

Neal is everywhere. 

But Killian is here. 

For once, she wants to be taken, to be held. 

And he does, because he gazes at her like she might be his second chance at love. 

She prepares herself for his face to fall. 

That’s who she is after all. 

She needs to break before they break her. 

He says the worst. 

“As you wish.”

She wishes they could meet in the middle again. 

The jungle could keep their secret. 

And she wishes she could stop feeling so ashamed for remembering his kiss in her dreams again. 

Most of all, she wishes every look from him wasn’t a promise. 

The promise that they are both in over their heads. 

****  
  



End file.
